The One Above All Others
by Ghostturnip
Summary: Naruto had failed. Everyone he loved has died. As the only person left alive he travels to another world to try and atone for his numerous sins. This is a overpowered/god-like Naruto fic. Naruto will have no competition with anyone. If you don't like those then don't read...or do I can't stop you. Please note this will probably be mediocre at best and inconsistently updated.
1. Origin

**Authors note (IMPORTANT) - Hi guys welcome to the most mediocre fanfiction ever! If that didn't scare you off then please read on. I obviously don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by rich nerds or something I don't know who though… I just want to say before you start I haven't finished Fairy Tail so if I get something wrong let me know! I also wrote this in a single night while on painkillers so sorry if some parts don't make sense… Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1. Origin**

A body flew across the ground before coming to an abrupt halt against a giant rock shattering it. The action caused a cloud of dust to form obscuring the body. A woman gently floats down to the dust cloud. She is a tall woman with beautiful aristocratic features. She had white hair and eyes and two horns a few inches long on her forehead. Her name Was Kaguya Otsutsuki a.k.a The rabbit princess. She was the Juubi and the progenitor of all chakra. She waves her hand and the dust disperses revealing the only other person around. A teenager with bright blond hair and tan skin was lying on the ground. He was wreathed in a golden glow he looked up and stared at his attacker with light purple eyes filled with concentric rings. He pushes himself to his feet and takes up a fighting position. This person's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the child of prophecy

"Why do you continue to fight? It's obvious I am stronger than you. Even with the boost of power you received from your comrade. You only are as strong as my son who beat me with a stroke of luck and nothing else. There is no way you could defeat me just give in and let the Shinju take your chakra like everyone else. You are the last person awake." Kaguya says in a monotone voice. Her eyes filled with pity towards the boy infront her. "Shut up… I will never give up! believe it! I will win here and wake everyone up!" Naruto proclaims looking down at his palms. One has a white dot and the other a black moon. He clenches his fists and rushes at kaguya. Moving so fast he seems to disappear he aims a staggering punch at her head. She turns to the side and it sails harmlessly over her shoulder. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. "I tried to show restraint and mercy but I grow tired of this."

She grabs Naruto's hand and throws him over her shoulder. He flies through the air but straightens himself out in mid air and starts to hover. He moves his finger into a cross sign and eight clones come into existence with a burst of smoke. They all hold their hands high and a ball of energy appears above their hands. A bell like screeching rings out as the energy grows into a ball with four blades circling around it. Each ball takes the properties of one of the biju and the clones all throw the attack with a combined cry of "Bijuu Rasenshuriken Barrage" The nine balls of energy fly towards Kaguya. A portal tears into existence in front of her and the attacks fall in appearing behind Naruto. He turns around and absorbs his own attack into him returning the expended chakra. He clicks his tongue and rushes Kaguya again. They both disappear and explosions of force ring out across the barren land.

As the two god-like individuals battle rages on. The top of the Shinju tree blooms. A glowing red fruit is in the middle of the gigantic flower. This is another chakra fruit. The second to ever be grown. It was the fruit Kaguya ate giving her all of her godly powers. Kaguya and Naruto stop fighting and their heads snap to the top of the tree. Their eyes widen as they both realise what has happened at the same time. They realize how important the new fruit is. They both blur off towards the top of the tree. They race towards it but unfortunately for Naruto Kaguya rips another portal and teleports to the top of the tree. As she reaches for the fruit Naruto throws another Rasenshuriken at her hoping to stop her from eating it. She pulls her arm back letting the attack sail by before exploding in the air behind her. Her hand reaches down and plucks the chakra fruit. She holds it up and looks down at Naruto. He is too far away to stop her so she goes to take a bite of the fruit.

Naruto screams out and sends chakra into his Rinnegan as a last ditch effort to stop her. Knowing if she eats that fruit he will never be to touch her let alone defeat her. His prayers are answered as he swaps places with Kaguya. Kaguya's eyes widen as she realizes what has happened. "All-Killing Ash Bone" She shouts as a bone pierces her palm and shoots out at Naruto but it's too late. His teeth sink into the fruit and a huge explosion of chakra blasts her attack away.

Chakra wildly explodes out of Naruto as he eats the fruit. Redhot pain burns through his body but he keeps eating. He finishes the fruit and looks up at Kaguya a wild smirk on his face. His eyes widen and he hunches over extreme pain shoots his body. He lets out a blood curdling scream as his body starts to change. He grows a few inches taller ending at around 6'2". His hair turns lighter and grows out. He not has pure white hair the color of freshly fallen snow that ends around his lower back. A small crease of skin runs down his forehead before splitting open revealing a rinne-sharingan on his forehead. His skin loses its tan becoming a flawless porcelain complexion

The pain starts to fade and he looks over to Kaguya and grins. "Wow I feel great! Is this how you feel all the time? No wonder you got so arrogant. Don't worry I won't let you feel that way much longer." He disappears from view and Kaguya goes shooting to the side Naruto standing where she was with a leg raised. He looks down at his hands and his smile grows larger. He slowly walks over to where Kaguya landed. Her eyes were wide and she runs a hand across her mouth. On her hand is a small smear of blood. Her chakra starts to leak out of her. A heavy weight falling over the battlefield as her rage grows out of control at seeing her own blood for the first time. Her head snaps up and locks onto Naruto as he slowly walks towards her.

"ENOUGH! NOW I AM TRULY ANGRY! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! EIGHTY GODS VACUUM ATTACK" She screams her mind finally snapped. She loads her arms with chakra and uses it to create a huge amount of fists to punch Naruto with. Undeterred Naruto keeps walking towards her as huge shokwaves explode around him showing how strong her attack was. Naruto is untouched in the storm of fists. His own hand shooting out and absorbing each chakra fist as it gets close to him. Realizing her attacks aren't working and only strengthening her enemy Kaguya stops her attack. "All-Killing Ash Bone" Kaguya shouts and tons of bones pierce through her skin before firing like missiles towards Naruto. They all fly towards Naruto as he starts to run away from them hoping to lose them. They change course and follow Naruto before eventually catching up to him and skewering him. Naruto's eyes widen as he feels the attack hit. His body slowly turns to ash and falls apart to the relief of Kaguya. She calms down knowing that attack is a sure kill or that's what she thought until a hand is gently placed against her back. Her head snaps around as she feels something tearing inside her. Her eyes lock with Naruto's as rinnegan stares into rinnegan. "Shadow Clone never fails. Goodbye Kaguya" Was the last thing she heard before her soul was ripped from her body.

Naruto looks at the soul in his hand while her body quietly hits the floor. He absorbs her soul and body gaining all of her memories/techniques. His eyes close as he sorts through her memories. His eyes snap open and he opens a portal to the Shinju. He appears on one of the roots of the tree and rips open one of the cocoons hanging from it. Instead of seeing the grumpy sleeping face of his best friend Sasuke staring at him instead he sees the lifeless yellow eyes of a white zetsu. He screams to the heavens flaring his chakra in his grief. The world shakes with his sorrow and power. He had failed everyone his fight with Kaguya had taken too long. Unbeknownst to him the chakra fruit that helped him defeat Kaguya was actually one that was bore from all of the chakra being sucked out of the people trapped by the shinju. He went and tore open all of the cocoons a white zetsu in each one. He dropped to his knees and wept. His only goal was to save his friends and he had failed it. Not only did he fail his friends he failed everyone. The tree had grabbed every person with chakra which included civilians and dead bodies. Not only was he the last ninja but he was also the last person alive. No one else was alive in the entire world.

He looked at the Shinju and placed his hand against it. It started to get sucked into Naruto's hand. He absorbed not only the god tree but every white zetsu that use to be a person. Because white zetsus kept all the memories and took the exact chakra network of the person they were Naruto had essentially absorbed everyone who has ever lived.

A pulse of chakra releases from Naruto after he finished absorbing the shinju. A huge pillar of chakra shoots into the sky from Naruto. He starts to scream as his body is torn apart from the huge amount of chakra inside him. An explosion of chakra goes off and reveals that Naruto was no longer there it seems like he had disappeared. It turns out that he had absorbed too much chakra recently and it caused him to explode. When he ate the chakra fruit he added the same amount of chakra that Kaguya had onto his already huge chakra reserves. Then he absorbed Kaguya which added her chakra onto his new amount. He was in essence two Juubis in one body. Finally he added the god tree into himself and his body couldn't handle it.

Several millennia later all the chakra that was given off from Naruto exploding started gathering in one place. All of the chakra that had ever been in the world was swirling around a single spot. The chakra started to get pulled into the center of the storm. As the last of the chakra was pulled into the storm a silhouette could be seen in the center. All of the chakra was absorbed and a naked man was the only thing showing something happened. This man is Naruto or was him. Technically this isn't a man as it was just a collection of chakra given shape.

Naruto opened his eyes showing two blood red orbs with concentric rings around his pupil. In those rings were 3 tomoe lazily swirling around almost had flawless skin that was so pale he looked ethereal. He was around 6'3". His muscles were perfectly defined not an ounce of fat on him. It almost looked like he was carved from marble. He had a jaw droppingly handsome face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. On each cheek were three whisker marks.

Naruto looked down at his hand and clenched his fist testing his new body. It felt good to be back in one piece being a floating sentient mass of energy for thousands of years. "What to do now?" Naruto wondered aloud. His voice deep and smooth. He took a second to think before he started to walk towards Konoha.

A few weeks had passed and it showed Naruto standing on the hokage monument. He was no longer wearing his old jumpsuit. He was in a pure white high collar kimono with black magatama around the collar it was tied off with a black obi. He had a necklace with seperate swirls each a color of one of the biju. Under his kimono was a burnt orange shirt. He was also wearing wooden geta sandals in the style of his master Jiraiya.

Naruto had spent the last few weeks wandering around the Elemental Nations using his Creation of all Things to create replica bodies of everyone he absorbed. He also destroyed all of the remnants of the shinobi era. There were no longer any hidden villages or ninja tools. He was trying to pay for his sin of sloth by starting a new world.

He was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden he had created. He closed his eyes and held his hands out. In his left hand he put Yin chakra or spirit chakra. In his right he put Yang chakra. He moved his hands together and clasped them tight. Using yin chakra he created two human bodies each without any chakra networks. He then pushed his yang chakra into the bodies and breathed life into them. He had created two new humans incapable of using chakra. This was the only thing he could think of doing to pay for his mistakes. After the new humans were born he turned around and started to walk away.

He walked to where Konoha once stood and looked around to the beautiful forest where he used to do missions with his friends. A tear falls down his cheek at the bitter sweet memories. He shakes his head to clear his mind. " _What do I do now? Im stronger than anyone has ever been and everyone i know and love is dead. I can't be here for the new humans. I don't want another Hagoromo situation where they worship me like a god..."_ An idea pops up in his head and he closes his eyes and focuses his chakra. He rips a hole in space time and steps through it.

 **Authors note- Hey guys thanks for reading! Hope you liked the first chapter. Now like I said sorry if it doesn't make 100% sense. I'm too lazy to proofread so hopefully i did it in one go. I am the type of author to write when i have inspiration so don't expect consistent updates. I promise i will try to write more though!**


	2. The False God Lands

**Authors note- Wow chapter 2 up so soon! I can't wait for Chapter 100 in a week! Don't assume I will keep this pace. I actually cut chapter 1 in half and added to it for this chapter. Like i said before I haven't finished Fairy Tail yet so if some info is wrong or characters act differently please be nice and leave either a review or pm what i did wrong. Also if you have an idea for the story hit me up!**

 **Chapter 2. The False God Lands**

Naruto opens his eyes and looks around seeing only blue around him. "There it worked! I'm not in The elemental Nations anymore! Where am I though I look like i'm in the sky...Oh i'm falling... That makes sense" Naruto says as the ground rapidly approaches him. Just as he's about to hit the ground he starts to hover. He rights himself and gently lands on the ground. He looks around and sees a unfamiliar forest. As he is walking around he sees what looks like a young girl floating behind him wide eyed. The girl was cute and had waist length blond hair and green pupiless green eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress with a red ribbon tied around the collar. "Hi. If you didnt notice im lost! Where am I?" He calls out to the girl. She seems even more startled and floats away quickly not answering him.

" _So it seems like weird things are common here. That works for me."_ Naruto thinks as he starts walking around familiarizing himself with the landscape. As he is walking he notices some energy that is similar to chakra everywhere in the air. He sits on the ground next to a tree and closes his eyes focusing on this foreign energy. " _It seems similar to chakra but it's everywhere in the air. So people can't make it themselves but draw it in from the atmosphere… Interesting."_ He opens his eyes and stands up. "Well let's follow that ghost girl!" He follows her energy signature and walks towards it.

As he gets closer to her he senses another energy signature but this one is much darker. He finally gets close and notices the ghost girl is talking to a man with black hair and black eyes. He hides behind a tree and decides to listen to the conversation. "...He just fell from the sky! One second there was nothing and the next this guy just falls right in front of me! Not only that but he also could see me!" The ghost girl says floating in front of the presumably emo guy called Zeref frantically waving her arms about in his face. "Relax Mavis he is probably just another one of your Faires..." Zeref says to the now named Mavis. "HE ISN'T AND THATS WHY ITS WEIRD!" Mavis frantically yells in Zeref's face almost crying.

At this point Naruto calmly walked into the clearing. He casually waved to the two. "It's not nice to talk behind peoples back you know." He says giving his trademark foxy grin. Mavis looks startled and Zeref just raises his eyebrow. Naruto walks closer to them and Zeref calls out "Dont get close you will die." But his warning was too late. Naruto got too close and a pulse of dark magic rolled off Zeref and washed over Naruto. "Oh that little pulse of energy was suppose to do something?" Naruto's voice calls out close enough to be in the effect of his curse. Zeref's eyes snap open and he stares at the stranger. No one has ever lived through his curse. Only Mavis can be close because she is already dead. "How are you alive?" Zeref calls out cautiously. "I will tell you if you tell me who you guys are and where I am" Naruto says sitting a few feet away from the two wizards. Zeref and Mavis look at eachother and shrug agreeing to the agreement. "My name is Zeref and this is Mavis. You are currently on Tenrou Island." Mavis nods her head childishly to what Zeref was saying. "Okay where is Tenrou Island?" Naruto asks his head tilting to the side. "It's pretty far off the coast of the Kingdom of Fiore. If you don't know that how did you get here?" Mavis asks slowly floating over to Naruto. "Well that's easy! I tore a hole in the fabric of space time and fell in of course!" Naruto says puffing his chest out proudly. He deflates a little and looks up at the two strangers again. "What is the kingdom of Fiore?" Both of the mages stared at him. "You really expect us to believe that you ripped a hole in reality?" Mavis says floating around his head.

Naruto just picks up a rock and throws it to the side. A portal opens up and it falls into his other hand. Both of the mages eyes widen. Teleportation magic is a thing but not portal magic. "Well does that prove anything to you?" Naruto says wagging his finger at Mavis. "You didn't answer my question. How are you not dead. And why can you see Mavis? You aren't a Fairy are you?" Zeref asks him his curiosity peaked. He fully looks at this stranger and for the first time notices his strange clothes and eyes. Naruto shoots Zeref a glare. "Well I may of kissed Sasuke on accident I am definitely not a fairy!" Mavis giggles and floats over to Zeref and says. "Not that kind of fairy silly the guild Fairy Tail!" Naruto looked at her confused. "Am I not supposed to see you if i'm not from this guild?" Mavis shook her head no. "You are not even supposed to be allowed on this island let alone see me. It's a miracle we are even having this conversation." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "I see well have you thought that its because im awesome. And that guy can see you just fine cant he?" Naruto asked pointing at Zeref. "I can't see her i can only sense where she is and what she is saying. I technically can't even hear her." Zeref says calmly looking at Naruto ignoring Mavis as she makes funny faces in front him.

"Okay why don't you guys just tell me everything I need to know about this world. Like who you guys are and what is this weird energy stuff in the air!" Naruto says crossing his legs together and looking at the mages. Zeref and Mavis look at each other and start to explain everything like how they are in earthland and what magic is and how it works. They talk about the guild system both good and bad and the magic council.

After a few hours Naruto is no longer hopelessly confused about everything. "So you guys are mages and you use magic. Not chakra?" Mavis shakes her head as his words "No we use the ethernano from the atmosphere." Naruto nods and jumps up looking excited. "I really wanna see how strong I am in this does one of you want to fight?" He says punching the air in front of him in his excitement. Mavis laughs and Zeref just rolls his eyes and looks away. "You can't touch me silly i'm a ghost. And he is a grouchy pants" Mavis says pointing over her shoulder to Zeref. "I have no interest in fighting anyone. I just want to die." Zeref says closing his eyes. Naruto huffs in annoyance. "Why is it no matter where I go I always run into emos."

Mavis giggles at his joke and floats upside down next to Naruto. "You are pretty fun. You should join Fairy Tail. I think you would enjoy that! Plus you could come here again and talk!" Naruto thinks about it for a while before nodding. "I think I might go check this Fairy Tail out and see if it's any fun. Also remember I can teleport. I can come back whenever I want. Wouldn't want you to get poisoned by the emo here." Naruto says pointing to Zeref. Zeref scoffs and looks up at Naruto. "I'm not emo anyone would be as sad as me if you have seen how horrible humanity has become." He says looking at Naruto. As he said it though Naruto seemed to of age decades and he gained a faraway look in his eyes. "I guess you are right huh? Humanity sucks here too?" Naruto says looking down at Zeref. Their eyes lock and Zeref closes his again. "You have sad eyes Naruto. Like you have seen terrible things. The same type I have." Zeref says a little respect in his voice. Naruto laughs hollowly and turns away. "Seen? More like done terrible things. But yes... Horrible things. Everyone I know and love dead and it was all my fault." Naruto's voice is hollow and defeated showing how much grief he is truly going through.

Zeref looks up and gently nods towards him. "Hold onto that sadness Naruto let is keep you on the path of goodness. For if you fall off I will come stop you. I don't think anyone else would be able to. You seem strong." Zeref says sizing Naruto up. Naruto Laughs out loud closer to his old laugh but with a challenging edge to it. "I doubt even you could stop me Zeref. I abandoned my humanity to get the power I have and even then it wasn't enough" Naruto says letting his chakra out. Tenrou Island shakes from the pressure emanating from Naruto. Both Zeref and Mavis freeze up feeling as if a great predator has set their sights on them. Neither has felt that way in hundreds of years.

As soon as the pressure started it stopped. Naruto looks over his shoulder at the two immortals. Seeing their startled faces he smiles mischievously. He starts to walk away from the two towards the thousands of energy signatures he know knows is the Kingdom of Fiore. Mavis and Zeref watch him go with big eyes. "Zeref do you think you could beat him in a fight?" Mavis asks shakily. Zeref shakes his head. "That thing isn't human it's a monster. No one should get that strong." Hearing this Naruto smiles and disappears in a flash of white.

 **Authors note- I don't really know what to put here so leave a review if you like it or if you hate it! And if you are gonna flame me please at least try to make it funny… Have a good day and hope you liked it!**


	3. The False God Finds a Family

**Authors note- "But Ghostturnip! You said you wouldn't update so fast!" Well thank your lucky stars i have insomnia and have been struck with inspiration! But don't expect me to keep this pace or i will die! Anywho review/pm if you have any ideas. If i like them i will prolly pm you with questions! Hope you enjoy! BYE!**

 **Chapter 3. The False God Finds a Family**

After having a very enlightening conversation with Mavis and Zeref Naruto teleported away to the Kingdom of Fiore. He appeared on the beach and looked around. He sensed magic signatures a few miles away and starts to walk towards them. He walks into town and asks around to find out where he is. He learns he is in a small port town called Hargeon. While he is talking to someone his stomach growls loudly. He asks for directions to the nearest restaurant and the kind stranger points in a direction and he starts walking. As he is walking he notices a large crowd of people all fawning over some guy. Noticing that magic is being used he changes his course to intervene. As he gets close a kid with pink hair shoves his way into the crowd and talks to the guy using magic. Eventually the kid gets beat up by all the fangirls which gets Naruto to laugh.

The mage who cast magic over the girls flies away saying something about a party on a boat. Naruto shrugs and keeps walking but stops abruptly upon hearing the words "...Food my treat…" From some blond chick with big tits. He looks over and sees she's talking to the beat up kid with pink hair. The pink haired guy stands up and drags the blond chick off towards the restaurant Naruto was heading for. Naruto smiles and realizing that he can play a prank follows the two kids. As they sit down and settle in the pink haired kid orders a bunch of food and they talk.

Naruto sits in the seat with his back towards the two mages. He listens to their conversation and learns that the magic user cast a spell called charm over the girls and how it is a forbidden spell. He also hears how the newly named Lucy wants to join that guild Mavis was hooting and hollering about Fairy something. Finally the waitress comes back with huge platefulls of food. The pink haired kid immediatly starts to chow down on the food to the amazement of Lucy.

As Lucy watches her savior inhale food she blinks and rubs her eyes realising their are now TWO people eating her wallet into oblivion. "HEY WHO ARE YOU!" She yells pointing at the weird white haired guy eating just as fast if not faster than the pink haired boy. "Names...Naruto!..." The white haired kid gets out between bites of food. "Natsu!" Says the pink one also around food. They both continue to eat away not giving any more information.

Lucy lets out a sigh watching her savings being shoveled into these strangers mouths. Until she realises something. " _Aren't they both like pretty hot? The white haired one is actually incredibly hot."_ She asks herself with a blush growing on her cheeks. Until another thought hits her. "Hey I only said I would pay for HIS meal!" Lucy yells out pointing at Natsu. Naruto stops eating and looks up at her. She lets out a small gasp when she sees his weird blood red eyes. "Oh… well I have already started it would be mean to turn away a hungry person!" Naruto says through a wide smile. Lucy huffs and rolls her eyes. "Fine only because i'm going to join a guild soon and make more money." Lucy says warily as she watches Naruto as he starts to shovel food into his mouth again.

A few minutes go bye and both weird haired strangers let out a large burp and set their empty plates down. They both realise what had happened and smile at each other. Natsu turns to Lucy and cocks his head to the side. "You said you are going to join a guild. Which guild you wanna join?" Lucy's eyes light up and she holds up a copy of Sorcerer Magazine. She flips a few pages in and turns the magazine around showing them the pages. "I want to join a guild called Fairy Tail! They are super strong and cool! Only the best mages can get in to it!" Natsu and Naruto both grab their chins and sagely nod their heads. "Plus they have some of the most popular mages in all of Fiore! Look at this they have the famous Mirajane Strauss. She is the most popular female mage alive!" Naruto and Natsu look at eachother and shrug their shoulders.

As they shrugged their shoulders a flying blue cat burst into the restaurant. "NATSU THERE YOU ARE! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" The cat screams as it slams into Natsu's chest and starts to cry. "Happy where were you? I thought I lost you!" Natsu says hugging the cat back. Happy looks at the various plates of food on the table and start to bounce his paws off Natsu's chest. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAVE ANY FISH!" The cat cries. "Why wouldn't you save any food for him?" Naruto wonders out loud. "That's the problem you have with a talking cat?" Lucy yells looking at Naruto weirdly. "You haven't seen a talking animal before?" Both guys say at the same time before looking at each other and laughing again.

Lucy rolls her eyes and stands up. "Well thanks for saving me again Natsu... And you are welcome for the free meal Naruto." Lucy says over her shoulder as she walks out the door. Natsu looks over for Naruto but all he sees is a flash of white light. He can't find Naruto anywhere.

Naruto flashed away to outside the store and smiles. " _Those kids are pretty nice. Natsu seemed to have a lot of potential. I guess lucy could be a good mage if she trained hard...But what are the chances of that happening? I will probably check out Fairy Tail too. They seem to at least have some hot women!"_ Naruto giggles to himself and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Naruto is wandering around town a few minutes later looking for something to do when he sees Lucy again. He goes to wave at her and pauses seeing the creepy mage from before approaching her. The mage introduces himself as Salamander and talks to her about joining his guild Fairy Tail and how he will talk to the guild master tonight on his yacht. He asks her to come to his party tonight so she can join Fairy Tail. Lucy of course immediately agrees and says she will be there. Lucy waves goodbye to the mage and walks to her inn to get ready. As she turns around she sees a white flash buts shrugs it off and starts walking away.

A few hours later Lucy was on Salamanders boat for his party. There are a few people milling about eating food and talking. Salamander approaches her. "How are you liking my party so far?" He asks sliding up to her. For some reason he makes Lucy's skin crawl. "Uh it's pretty nice but i'm not here to party sadly. I'm here to join Fairy Tail." She says nervously looking around. "Ah of course you would like to join our guild. I will talk to the master as soon as our party is over. So why don't you enjoy yourself? Here this is my favorite champagne." He says holding a bottle up and pouring it in a glass and handing it to Lucy. As she lifts it up to her lips Lucy hears a familiar voice yell. "This food sucks! It tastes weird!" Lucy turns around and see Naruto shoveling food into his mouth. She is curious and looks at her drink. Her eyes widen as she realises there is a sleeping spell in the champagne.

"You just tried to drug me didn't you!" Lucy yells throwing the glass to the floor spilling the drink. "Just what is going on here!" She accuses pointing at Salamander. He laughs and a creepy grin splits across his face. "I don't know who that guy is but he just made your fate even worse! If you drank it you would be asleep when we sold you into slavery!" Salamander says holding his hand up and snapping. As the snap rings out multiple men come out from doors. Each are armed with magic weapons. Some are carrying unconscious women from the party who didn't hear Naruto's outburst.

Lucy lets out a gasp realising what is happening. "You guys are slavers? I will never join Fairy Tail if this is what you guys doing!" She says pulling out her keys and taking a battle stance. "Naruto you should get out of here before a fight breaks out!" Lucy yells looking over her shoulder to try and protect the person. As she looks for him she finds him… passed out on the floor. "Oh yeah... I guess the food had sleep magic on it too huh?" Lucy says with a sweatdrop. "Well I guess we don't have to worry about your savior do we?" Salamander says reaching for Lucy. She pulls out celestial keys but too late. Salamander grabs them from her hand and throws them overboard.

"A mage huh? Well a spirit mage cant fight without her keys" Salamander says grinning at Lucy. She watches her keys sail over the railing and splash into the ocean out of reach forever. She looks back to the thugs terrified. They all start to walk toward her right as a flying pink blur slams into the deck. Turns out the pink blur was Natsu. He lands on the deck and points to Salamander. "You aren't a part of Fairy Tail! I haven't seen you be- urgh!" As he's talking he falls to the deck and turns green. Lucy feels herself being picked up and starts to squirm fearing the worst. "Please stop moving you are heavy!" Lucy realises that Happy the talking cat is now Happy the talking and Flying cat. "You can fly?" Lucy asks as she is picked up and carried to the land by Happy. "Not well trying to carry you!" Happy says struggling to carry her. "Hey stop calling me fat! Oh and drop me in the water and save Naruto he's asleep on the deck" Lucy says pointing to the spot where her keys fell in the water. "Aye sir!" Happy says throwing her into the ocean.

Lucy swims down into the ocean and looks for her keys she finds them after a few seconds. She swims back to the surface and takes a deep breath. "Open gate of the water bearer" Lucy yells and pushes her key into the water and turns it. A bright light flashes and a mermaid with blue hair and a jug of water appears. The mermaid turns and looks at Lucy. "Did you summon me without my permission again!" She yells at Lucy Grabbing her cheeks and stretching them painfully. "There aren't even any hot guys here!" She says pulling on Lucy's face harder. "Please I need your help Aquarius!" Lucy yells.

Right as Aquarius is about to start yelling Happy returns with Naruto. He drops him right in the middle of the two women. The water wakes him up and he jolts awake. "Huh where am I? What's going on." Naruto says shaking his head clear. Aquarius stares at him slack jawed. A blush shoots over her face and she pulls Lucy away from Naruto and Happy. "Who is that? Is he your boyfriend?" Aquarius asks in a hushed tone still staring at Naruto. "Who Naruto? No he is kind of an idiot… Enough of that though I need you to hit the yacht with a tidal wave please!" Lucy says remembering how violent Aquarius is when she gets asked to do something.

Instead of threatening to hit Lucy Aquarius actually quietly does what she is asked. She holds her jug behind her and throws water towards the ship. A giant wave follows her movements and rushes towards the yacht. The tidal wave slams into the boat and almost capsizes it. The boat rocks back and forth as it rights itself. While it rocks a loud moan of pain echos out from it. "Oh no! I forgot about Natsu I hope he is okay!" Lucy says hearing the moan. "No Natsu is knocked out" Happy says helpfully. "He has terrible motion sickness. It's so bad he couldn't move BEFORE you hit the boat with a tidal wave!"

Lucy nervously laughs while a sweatdrop rolls down her forehead. "Well let's go see if he is okay?" Everyone nods and starts to swim towards the yacht. Aquarius nervously picks everyone and throws them on the yacht. Before she leaves she nervously says "See you next time Naruto…". They all look around worriedly for Natsu. Instead of finding a beat up natsu they see all of thee bad guys knocked out and piled under an also unconscious Natsu. Naruto runs up and stops the yacht from moving.

The boat lurches to a stop and Natsu starts to lose his green color. "Huh? What's going on Natsu? Did you defeat all these guys?" Lucy asks curiously staring at all the bruises on their bodies. "Happy did you see Natsu fighting?" Happy shakes his head. "No I was focused on finding the sleeping guy. I found him in the captain's quarters passed out." Happy says poking Natsu's face and giggling when he groans. "Naruto wasn't in the captain's room he fell asleep in the buffet." Lucy says turning to look at Naruto. He was currently rifling through the unconscious mages pockets stealing whatever valuable stuff he can find. "HEY DON'T DO THAT!" Lucy screams watching him steal. "What? I'm broke! And I don't know where I was found I was asleep! Maybe one of the thugs wanted to move me before Natsu knocked him out." Naruto says stuffing a wad of jewels and some silver silverware into his pockets.

Lucy narrows her eyes. "I guess that makes sense… Let's get out of here before the rune nights show up!" She says picking up Natsu and running to edge of the ship and jumping off. Natsu wakes up from the water and starts to swim with them.

Lucy looks over at Natsu and notices a Fairy Tail tattoo on his shoulder. "WAIT NATSU YOU ARE APART OF FAIRY TAIL?" Lucy screeches grabbing him by the collar. "Yeah I am. Why do you want to join?" Lucy faceplants on the ground. "I told you I wanted to join Fairy Tail while we were eating! Weren't you listening?" Lucy asks shaking Natsu around as she yells. "Uhh I didn't hear you I was too busy eating" Naruto says trying to break Lucy's grip on Natsu's shirt. Natsu nods his head agreeing with what Naruto said. Lucy huffs and drops Natsu on his butt. "Whatever. You think you can get me in?" Lucy asks Natsu who stands up and grabs her hand. He starts running towards his guild. "Sure I think gramps will love you!" He says dragging her away.

Naruto watches Natsu drag them along and waves them off with a smile. As soon as he cant see them anymore his smile drops and his eyes seem to shine. He turns and looks at the yacht in the harbor. He disappears in a white flash and reappears next to the pile of unconscious mages. He reaches down and picks up Salamander by the neck. The mage wakes up and sees the man who knocked all of his henchmen out in a second flat. He lets out a squeak realising he is alone with this monster. Naruto stares into the dark mages eyes. Naruto rinne-sharingan starts to glow making him look demonic with his horns and blood red eyes. "You will free these girls and turn yourself into the authorities or I will be back and I won't let you all live. Understand?" The terrified mage rapidly nods his head "Y-yes sir I will tell the rune knights exactly what happened" He squeaks out unable to tear his gaze away from those terrifying eyes.

Naruto throws him to the ground and turns around walking away. "Good man. Oh and before I forget." Naruto says walking away. As he is about to get off the boat he snaps his finger and the engine explodes beneath them causing the yacht to slowly sink. "You have a time limit" Is the last thing Naruto says before tearing a hole in the air and walking into it.

 **Authors note- Hey guys thanks for reading. I dont know why you are but i hope you liked it! I just wanted to say that I was thinking of either NarutoxMirajane or NarutoxErza. Leave a review on which you want. Till next time!**


	4. The False Gods Initiation

**Authors note- Hello and welcome to my grand little world! Now it seems like people have made their choice for pairing. So I will go with the one people wanted most. A few people asked me what kind of powers Naruto has. The way i see it in my head is the chakra fruit gave him similar powers to Kaguya but with his own techniques. Naruto knows every jutsu created in his home world. But he will not need to use them because his chakra fruit gave him some special powers he can use.**

 **The False Gods Initiation**

Naruto stares at a set of wooden doors. He lets out a sigh and pushes the doors open and takes a step inside. As soon as he takes a step inside a mug of beer shatters against his face. He just stares at a giant brawl going on by almost everyone in the building. He walks over to the bar and sits down with a sigh. He starts to wipe the beer from his face when a wash rag enters his vision. "Thanks." Naruto says grabbing it and drying his face with it. He looks up and sees a beautiful woman with white hair blue eyes. "Nice hair." Naruto says with a smile. The stranger smiles and twirls a lock between her fingers. "Thanks. Not too bad yourself" She says cheerfully.

"What can I do for you?" She says cleaning a glass out. "We don't see many new faces here. You want to join the guild?" She asks curiously. Naruto raises an eyebrow."How did you know I was here to join?" He says handing back the now wet cloth. "We just had someone join yesterday." She says pointing to Lucy sitting a few stools away watching the fight with wide eyes. "Well you guessed right. I would like to join!" Naruto says giving her his trademark smile.

She nods her head and pulls out a thick book and a stamp. "Alright I will need your name and magic type." She says opening the book and grabbing a pen to write with. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I use...well I guess you could call it Manipulation Magic" He says rubbing the back of his head. " Manipulation Magic? Never heard of that one before. What does it do?" She asks pausing her writing and staring at him. "Well I can manipulate other people's magic. If someone throws, lets say, a fireball at me I can deflect it." He says theatrically waving his hands around. "Wow that sounds extremely useful." She says scribbling something down. Oh the names Mirajane Strauss by the way! You can call me Mira" Mira says closing the heavy book and holding up the stamp. "Now what color and where do you want your guild mark?"

Naruto takes a few seconds to think and opens his kimono revealing his chiseled chest. Mirajanes eyes widen and a blush appears on her cheeks. "I would like it in orange right here please." Naruto says pointing to his right pectoral. She absentmindedly nods her head and presses the stamp against his chest. When she pulls it away a orange fairy is there. He grins and closes his kimono and straightens it out. "Is that all? I thought I would have to take a test or something…" Naruto says pouting slightly. "Well the master has the last say but you seem strong enough from your magic alone. You still need to speak to him though.." She says.

"Awesome. Now is this a normal occurrence?" He says pointing to the still ongoing brawl between all the guild members. "Yep usually everyday. Unless Erza or the Master stop them." Mira says giggling slightly. "You mean this happens everyday?" Lucy calls from the end of the bar. "It's all in good fun of course no one actually wants to hurt anyone else." Mira says turning to look at Lucy. "See everyone is smiling!" She says and true enough every single person is smiling ear to ear as they fight.

"I think I will have to introduce myself" Naruto says standing up and cracking his neck. He wades into the fray fists swinging. A few minutes later Naruto is the only person left standing. Everyone else had either been knocked out or backed off. Naruto looks at everyone staring at him. "Hi my Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Pleased to meet you all!" He says with a huge smile one his face ignoring the moans of pain all around him. As he finishes his introduction he reaches his hand out and catches a flaming fist in his hand stopping Natsu cold. "Hey it's you! What was your name… Boruto?" Natsu says scratching his chin and staring at Naruto. "It's Naruto and he just joined the guild!" Mira helpfully yells from the bar. "Really?" Natsu says surprised. "I didn't know you were a mage! We should fight!" Natsu says punching his fist into his palm.

Naruto shrugs and turns around stepping over the people slowly regaining consciousness under him. "I have to go meet the Master first. Then we can fight!' Naruto says walking towards the side of the building. "Other way!" Mira calls out making Naruto turn on a dime and rubbing the back of his head. Naruto knocks on the door and hears a come in from inside and opens the door.

The master wasn't what Naruto was expecting at all. Sure he could tell the man was strong but he expected a tall scarred man. Not the short old man who was sitting at the desk. The man couldn't be more than 3 feet tall and had to be at least 50 years old. "What do you want?" The man asks looking up at Naruto as he enters. "You aren't some council stooge trying to get Fairy Tail disbanded are you?" He asks a threat clear in his voice. "No im Naruto I just joined your guild and Mira told me to come see you." Naruto says shaking his head quickly.

"Oh if that's the case please sit down. Sorry for the third degree but I have had it up to here dealing with all the damage these idiots cause… You're Not some one who causes a huge amount of property damage when they fight are you?" The old man says glaring at Naruto and sizing him up. Instead of answering Naruto nervously chuckles and looks away. "Of course.. Oh well please sit down. My names Makarov." He says pointing to the open chair on the other side of his desk. Naruto sits down and looks back at Makarov. "Now what makes you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov says staring at Naruto. "Well I met Natsu and just had to see what kind of place would let someone like him out unsupervised." Naruto says grinning good naturedly. Makarov lets a breath out and rubs his temples. "Yes well as you can probably tell he is not the only idiot here." Makarov groans out. "Well you seem nice enough but we have a few rules here. First you can't kill anyone. If you do I will have to kick you out." Naruto nods his head. "Second is we are a family here. Everything we do is to help and protect another. No matter what you put your family first understand?" Naruto nods his head again.

"Well if you can follow those rules then I am happy to call you an official member of Fairy Tail." Makarov says shaking Naruto's hand. "The last thing is we need to test how strong you are. I hope you aren't against a spar with someone?" Makarov says standing up and opening the door. "I already have a fight with Natsu actually." Naruto says walking out of the door. He immediately leans to the left dodging a flaming fist that now occupied the space where his head once was. "OI NATSU WAIT TILL WE GET OUTSIDE!" Makarov yells at the pink haired hot head. "But master he said we would fight after he talked to you and he's done!" Natsu says bouncing up and down from excitement. Makarov rolled his eyes. You can wait 30 seconds till we get outside." He says leading Naruto and Natsu outside to a clearing behind the guild.

As they walk out almost the entire guild follows them. Naruto beat almost the entire guild in that last brawl. They wanted to see how strong he truly was. Natsu stopped walking at one end of the clearing and started bouncing again from excitement. Naruto walked to the other end and turned around. "Now the rules of this spar are as follows. No attacks that can kill or do serious damage. The fight will go until either I stop it or one person is unable to continue. Do you both understand these rules?" Makarov said as the entire guil gathers around the clearing waiting for the fight. Naruto quietly nods and Natsu slams his fist into his palm also nodding. "Alright. On three. One. Two. Three. Go!" Makarov yells starting the spar.

"I hope you are ready Naruto because I'm fired up!" Natsu says encasing his fists in fire and running at Naruto. Naruto simply watches Natsu close the distance. "Before you get too close you better be ready for the consequences!" Naruto yells sliding into a fighting stance. His legs were shoulder width apart and his arms were in front and behind him his palms up. Natsu speeds up closing the distance. Natsu stops right in front of Naruto and throws a fiery punch towards his head. Naruto slides sideways dodging the punch. As he slides from the punch his arms wrap around Natsu's arms. A quick twist later and Natsu is flying through the air. Natsu is able to right himself and lands back on the ground. After Natsu blinks he realises that he is in the same spot he started.

"I thought you said you were ready to start Natsu!" Naruto taunts with a foxy grin on his face. Natsu's smile grows even larger. Natsu closes the distance with Naruto again this time throwing a kick with his foot on fire. Naruto steps past the kick and traps Natsu's leg with his arm. Natsu grins and takes a deep breath. His chest expands as he fills his chest with magic. Naruto's eyes widen as Natsu yells. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A huge amount of fire rolls out of Natsu mouth completely engulfing Naruto in flames. Everyone gasps knowing how strong that attack can be. The flames die down and instead of seeing a burned Naruto there is no one there. Natsu realizing that naruto had dodged the attack looks around for him. He looks all around and can't find him. Right as he was about to say something a hand pops up from underground and drags Natsu under leaving only his head exposed.

Naruto climbs out from the ground and looks at Natsu. "You give up kid?" He says flicking Natsu on the nose. Instead of getting upset Natsu grins and starts to climb his way out of the hole he is in. Before he can get fully out Naruto leans down and flicks Natsu on the forehead. A shockwave of pressure happens as his fingers hits Natsu's forehead. Natsu's head lolls to the side as he is instantly knocked out.

"Winner Naruto!" Makarov yells to the astonishment of the crowd. The only people who can beat Natsu that quickly are someone of erza's level or higher. To think the new person who joined could be at that level was surprising. Naruto walk towards the crowd and smiles. "Uh aren't you forgetting something?" Mirajane says pointing to Natsu's head sticking out of the ground. "Oh yeah sorry!" Naruto says before stomping his foot on the ground. As soon as he does Natsu's body gets thrown into the air and lands in a heap nearby. "There good as new!" Naruto says smiling at Mira. She rolls her eyes and walks towards Natsu hiding a small smile on her face. She walks over to Natsu and shakes him awake.

As soon as Natsu is awake he runs over to Naruto with stars in his eyes. "You are so strong! You have to teach me that move!" He says mimicking pulling someone underground. Happy flies over and lands in Natsu's hair. "Aye! With that move Natsu you might be able to beat Gildarts!" The cat says starting to eat a fish. Naruto raises his eyebrow. "Who is Gildarts?" Makarov walks over to Naruto. "Gildarts is the strongest person in our guild and an S-Class mage." He explains to Naruto. "What's an S-Class mage?" Naruto asks leaning down to look at Makarov.

"An S-class mage is the highest ranking of mage you can get. We currently have 5 S-class mages in Fairy Tail." Naruto cocks his head and stares at the master. "Who are they?" Makarov points to Mira. "Well Mira here is one. The others are Erza, Gildarts, Mystogan, and my grandson Laxus." Makarov explains. Naruto looks up at Mira with a surprised expression. "You are an S-class?" She nods her head. "Although I don't fight anymore I still am considered one." Naruto whistles "Pretty and strong? What a combo!" Mira blushes and looks away. "Well why don't you have a few rounds at the bar for winning. On the house!" she says. NAruto smiles and starts to walk into the guild. "Sounds like a great idea!" Makarov jumps up on Naruto's shoulder. We need to talk tomorrow. So show up early and come into my office alright?" He whispers in Naruto's ear. Naruto nods and walks inside. The entire guild following and chatting about the spar.

 **Authors note- Well there we go another chapter down. Not so bad was it. Quick and painless(hopefully) like a shot. Now I like Naruto x Mira so that's the pairing. I might fit one or two other girls in but probably not. Now to go into more details about Naruto's magic. That isn't the only magic he can do but that's all he is going to say before he can trust everyone more. It completely nullifies all long range attacks forcing people into close range where he can take them out with his fists. Don't hesitate to ask questions or give suggestions. So until next time stay cool guys and I will see you when I want!**


	5. The False Gods First Steps

**Authors note- Hey guys its ya boi back at again with the new chapter! This story is doing a lot better than I thought it would so I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this. I assumed this would have one comment that just said "Kill yourself" and that's it. I also wanted to address a question people had. Naruto does NOT know magic. Being able to control energy is just him creatively using his deva path from his rinne-sharingan. He lied to Fairy Tail and said it was magic. With that here's another chapter!**

 **The False God's First Steps**

Naruto pushed the back door to the guild open and walked inside followed by the rest of the guild. They were all chatting about how casually Naruto was able to beat one of the up and comers in the guild like Natsu. Naruto sat at the bar and watched as Mira walked behind the bar and poured him a glass of beer. Naruto takes a sip of beer and stares at Mira over the top of his glass. She notices his look and turns to him. "You know if you keep looking at me like that you will have to buy me dinner." She says sarcastically. Naruto laughs and puts his drink down. "Sorry for staring i'm just trying to figure out how someone as gentle seeming as you can be one of the strongest here."

Mira lets out a hollow laugh and turns around. "Life has a funny way of taking the fight from you." She says obviously thinking of something sad. "Thats funny I have always found myself fighting against life. You also didn't strike me as the giving in type." Naruto says taking another sip from his drink. Mirajane heard him say it and turned around quickly. "Do you know what it's like to see someone you love di…" She starts to berate him for his words but upon seeing the broken look in his eyes her mouth audibly shuts. "Who did you lose?" Naruto asks in a gentle whisper trying to hide their conversation from the partying guild behind them. "My sister…" Mirajane says barely audible over the noise of the party. Naruto nods his head and takes another sip.

"How about you? Who did you lose?" Mirajane asks pouring another beer for him before he finishes that one. Naruto closes his eyes and a single tear falls into his drink. "Too many…" He lets out downing the rest of his beer and taking the next one. "Well enough sad talk!" Naruto says standing up and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He turns around and walks over to the only other people he knows.

As Naruto walks away Makarov sits a the bar. Seeing the look in Mira's eyes he looks at Naruto. "Everything okay?" Mira nods her head and smiles at Makarov. "Yep just sharing some memories." Makarov nods and stares at Naruto who has sat next to Natsu and Lucy. "How strong do you think he is? He defeated Natsu without even using any magic. We both know Natsu isn't the strongest here but he isn't a pushover." Mira smiles and looks up at Makarov. "I think he is close to Gildarts." Makarov spits his drink out. "What makes you say that? I mean he is obviously strong but Gildarts?" Makarov questions. "Nothing in particular. Just the look in his eyes reminds me of him. He has sacrificed a lot to get where he is. " She says wiping up the beer Makarov spit out.

"When you say it like that I get where you are coming from." Makarov says looking back at Naruto and watching him and Natsu laugh. "Hopefully he isn't as destructive as Gildarts or I will have a heart attack." Mira giggles and hands a beer to a random guild member. "I wouldn't do any strenuous activity if that's the case." She says smiling at Makarov. He just shakes his head and walks into his office to do some paperwork.

Naruto walked over to Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and one other person. "So this is Fairy Tail huh? I can see why you liked. They all turned and looked at Naruto. The other person was the same age as Natsu and had black hair. The strangest thing about him was that he was completely naked. "They allow streaking here?" Naruto says looking at the naked stranger. "Huh streaking? Oh crap not again!" The stranger says before standing up and looking for his clothes. "Does he do that often?" Naruto asks sitting down next to Lucy. "Yeah something to do with how he trained." Natsu says with a smile on his watching the naked guy scurry around picking his clothes up.

After a few minutes the strangers walks back over luckily fully clothed. "Sorry about that. It's a bad habit. The names Gray Fullbuster." He says taking his place next to Natsu. "I saw your fight against flame-brain here and I just want to say i'm impressed. You seem pretty strong." "Hey I didn't lose that badly idiot!" Natsu says slamming his forehead against Gray's. Lightning shoots from both of their eyes as they square off. "I don't mean to get in between this but yeah you did Natsu." Lucy says sheepishly looking away from him. "Fine how about this Naruto fight me again!" Natsu says his fists catching fire and he throws himself at Naruto. Without even looking Naruto karate chops him knocking him out immediately. He hits him so hard that he leaves an outline of his face on the wood table. Gray just laughs and Lucy looks over at Naruto. "How strong are you anyway?" She saks him looking at him warily. Naruto laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Strong enough to protect myself and no more!"

As soon as he says that he feels a wave of magic roll over the guild. Everyone's eyes start to droop before people start to fall asleep. Naruto looks around realising the only person left awake is Makarov. "What's going on Makarov?" Naruto asks standing up. "Dont worry thats just Mystogan another S-class. He doesn't like being seen so he puts everyone to sleep." Makarov says. The door opens and a tall man wrapped in a cloak and carrying a staff walks in. He startles seeing someone besides Makarov awake. He gets over the surprise and walks inside and pulls a piece of paper of a board. He turns around and walks out.

The magic goes away and people start to wake up. "I hate it when Mystogan comes here." Gray says when he wakes up. "So that's another S-class. What are the others like?" Naruto asks once everyone is awake. Gray looks over at him. "Well Laxus is a major prick. Erza is scary and Gildarts...is well he is nice at least." Gray says. Naruto nods. When Mystogan came in he grabbed a piece of paper off the board over there. What is that for?" Naruto says pointing to a poster board covered in flyers.

"Oh that is the job board. People who want to hire a wizard make a request and they get put up there. That is how most wizards make money." Gray explains. Naruto nods and walks over to the board. He looks over a few of them and sees one he likes. He pulls it off the board. "Alright so do I just do the job or does someone have to check it?" Naruto asks Gray. "Well you need to get it signed off by either Mira or the master. Which one did you pick?" Naruto hands the paper over to Gray. The paper is for a job where a small town has been terrorised by a dark mage and will pay to have them taken care of. "Yeah this looks fine. You sure you can handle it alone though?" Gray asks. "It should be fine don't worry about it." He says walking over to Mira and showing her the job. She nods her head and writes something down in a ledger. "You are good to go Naruto. Be safe and good hunting!" Mira says waving at him as he turns and walks out the door.

As soon as Naruto is a fair distance away from the guild he creates a portal and walks into it. He appears a few miles away from a town named Dewhurst. He walks to the town and starts looking for the mayor the one who posted the quest. He walks up to the door and knocks on it. A few seconds later the door opens and reveals an old butler. "Yes may I help you sir?" He inquires. "Yes my name is Naruto and im a mage from Fairy Tail. I have accepted your mission. I'm here to meet with the mayor." The butler steps out of the way and fully opens the door. "Ah yes of course. The mayor is in the third room on your right."

Naruto says his thanks and walks into the home. He goes to the right room and knocks. Hearing a faint come in he opens the door. Inside is an older looking man in a nice suit. "Yes My name is Naruto I'm the mage you requested." The mayor breaks out in a huge smile and stands up. "Ah yes please come in. Thank you in advance. This mage has been a huge problem!" He says shaking Naruto hand and pointing him to an empty chair across from him.

Naruto sits in in the chair. "So what can you tell me about this mage?" The mayor nods. "Of course. Well they are a male in their mid twenties and usually come into town at night. They have been kidnapping people for a few days now. In total they have taken 3 people of all ages and gender." They mayor says showing him a wanted picture of the man. Like the mayor says he looks to be in his mid twenties. He had brown hair and a scar running across his jaw. All in all a nondescript baddie. "Alright do you know where he has taken these people?" The mayor shakes his head. "Sadly no. We only know he takes them north. Naruto stands up and shakes the mayors hand. "Alright sir rest assured I will take care of this mage."

Naruto walks out of the mayor's house and heads north. A few minutes out of town he senses someone in a cave not too far away. Sneaking into the cave he realises its the mage he is looking for. The mage is facing away from the entrance. He seems to be talking to someone. "Sir the tests seem to be going well. We have gotten the rate of success up to 50%. The subjects seem to get very aggressive and attack anyone they see." The mage says. A voice to faint to hear replies for a few seconds. After it finishes speaking the mage says goodbye and starts to walk towards a cage with a few prisoners.

"You know testing on people without their consent is a crime." Naruto calls out surprising the mage. "What who are you!" The mage yells looking at Naruto in slight fear. "I'm the guy whos gonna take you in." Naruto says looking into the cage behind him. There were a few people but they all looked weird. They all had the same purple sickly skin. Their eyes were unfocused and idly searching. Seeing what he he did to these innocent people caused Naruto's blood boil. "What have you done to them?" Naruto asks staring at the mage. "I have given them new life and a purpose." The mage says theatrically waving his arms. "Purpose? What is the purpose in this senseless violence?" Naruto asks tightening his hands into fists. "I wished to see what happens when a certain type of magic is injected into someones body." The mage says getting into a combat stance. "Enough talk. You will find out what i'm doing to them soon enough."

Naruto nods his head and follows suit sliding into his own stance. Unlike when he fought Natsu this time he stood rigid with one arm behind his back and the other infront of his face. "I am going to enjoy this." Naruto says staring at the mage. The mage raises his hands and yells out. " **Army of Bone!"** A dark purple magic circle appears in front of his hands and skeletons rise from the ground in a loose circle around him. Naruto looks at the 10 skeletons and flicks his wrist. A gout of flame rolls across the cave melting the rock where it lands. It washes over the skeletons reducing them to ash. The mages eyes widen as he sees the flames getting closer. " **Wall of the Dead!"** He yells casting a defensive spell. A wall of bones shoots up in front of him just in the nick of time. The flames slam into the wall and push against it. The wall holds strong but just barely.

The flames disappear showing Naruto hadn't moved an inch. The wall pushes back into the floor. The mage is panting heavily from the exertion of blocking the attack. Looking around the cave he sees pools of melted rock where the fire got too close and melted it. "What kind of magic is that?" The mage says fear in his voice at the amount of magic power that took. "Magic? No I just threw some fire at you. You aren't near strong enough to deserve my actual attacks. Here let me show you." He points his finger at the mage. A ball of lightning grows on the tip of his finger. It shoots out and hits the wall next to the mage in an instant.

All of a sudden the mage feels a draft on the side of his head. When he turns to see where its coming from he sees a hole burned straight through the rock to the outside. Looking back at Naruto he notices more balls of lightning on each of his fingers. "So are you coming with me?" The mage drops to his knees and nods his head. Naruto walks forward and places his hand on the mages shoulder. They disappear in a flash of white light and reappear in the mayor's office.

The mayor jumps in his chair when they appear. "Oh you got him already? That was fast." He says standing up and looking closely at the mage. After making sure it was the right man he slaps handcuffs on him and puts him in jail. "Yes well because you were so quick I will give you a bonus to the reward." The mayor says handing a stack of paper to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto says inspecting the weird paper. "Your payment." The mayor says sitting back down and lighting his pipe. Naruto nods his head and walks out. Next thing he needs to do is find a house.

 **Authors note- Hey everyone there's another chapter for you. Hope you liked it. I just wanted to say that Naruto has complete control over his chakra. He doesn't need to use jutsu he can just change the element of his chakra and throw it at people. That doesn't mean he cant use precision as pure chakra he has perfect control of himself. See you next time!**


	6. The False God Plays with a Team

**Authors note- Welcome back ladies and germs. Sorry for the slow update but i have started a new job that takes a lot of my time and leaves me tired when I get home. I haven't given up on this story but the updates will come slower and slower. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **The False God Finds a Team**

Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he was walking down the street. For the first time in a few weeks he had a pocketful of cash and he wanted to spend it! After Naruto completed the job where he had hunted down that dark mage he teleported to the guild. Naruto was walking up to the doors and pushed them open with a huge smile on his face.

Instead of seeing people smiling and having a fight he say serious faces and a new redhead girl. Raising an eyebrow he walked in and up to the new girl. She was currently lecturing Natsu and Gray on how to be good friends. He looked over to Mira who was behind the bar who was strangely not looking back at him. She had a mischievous smile on her face for the first time. He shrugged at her weird attitude and turned his attention back to the redhead.

"...and good friends never talk down to each other!" The girl says earning a scoff from Naruto. Hearing someone dare to speak up to her she turns to see who is getting the next lecture. When she lets out a girly squeak seeing a stranger close to her. She had never felt him get close and that startled her. As soon as she squeaked a grin broke out over his face. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he beat her to it. "You have really pretty hair." Is the last thing she expected him to say. It surprised her so much she closed her mouth with an audible click of her teeth.

Everyone else in the guilds mouths were wide open. Not only has Naruto made Erza make the most feminine noise anyone had ever heard her make. He also stopped her talking with just one sentence. He had only met her for 30 seconds and had broken her. In this moment a seed was planted that Naruto was not a normal man. At this point Erza's mind had rebooted and she blushed very lightly and twirled a finger through her hair. She completely forgets about him laughing at her.

"So who are you?" Naruto asks her never seeing her before. She jumps and her blush disappears. "Oh my name is Erza Scarlet. I'm and S-class mage in Fairy Tail." She says looking at him with curiosity. "Who are you?" She asks never seeing him before. A broad smile breaks across Naruto's face as he hops up onto one foot. He starts to hop around on one foot while traditional kabuki music picks up from nowhere. "I am the eternal sage! One whisper of my name fills women's hearts with lust and fills mens with dread! I AM...NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE!" He yells doing a weird hopping dance and whipping his hair around his head.

Everyone in the entire guild stares at him for a few seconds before they all burst out laughing. A rain cloud appears over Naruto's head and he falls to his hands and knees. "Why did they laugh? It killed when Jiraiya did it…" He whispers to himself drawing circles on the floor with his finger. "Uh...anyway…Natsu I need you for a mission. I need strong mages so Gray you come as well." Erza says grabbing Natsu by the scarf and dragging him.

Before she could make it out of the door Gray yelled. "Why not bring Naruto as well? He beat Natsu in a fight!" That caused Erza to stop moving. She came to a stop so quickly Natsu slammed into her and fell on the ground. She looked over to Gray. "What do you mean he beat Natsu? He looks like he can barely beat gravity trying to get out of bed." She says looking Naruto up and down while he is still crying in the corner mumbling something about a "Pervy-sage" She stared at him for a minute and tried to gauge how strong he is. She closed her eyes and felt for the magic in him. She couldn't find a single magicule in him.

That caused her to raise her eyebrows. You needed magicules to even live. So if he didn't have any that means he was hiding his power. This made Erza very curious in Naruto's strength. Natsu isn't a pushover. If he keeps getting stronger she can see him getting just as strong if not stronger than herself. She made a decision and called out "Alright, Naruto would you like to go on a mission with us?" This made Naruto raise his head up and pout. He thinks about it for a few seconds and nods his head.  
Erza lets out an appreciative hum. "Well alright meet us at the train station in twenty minutes!" She says dragging an unconscious Natsu with her. Gray shakes his head and shrugs walking out with her. Lucy walks over to Naruto while he picks himself up. "You are going on the quest? You don't know anything about it!" Naruto stands up and dust himself of and shrugs. "Yes well im bored as hell here so I want to go on an adventure." Naruto says walking out of the door. Lucy is sticking close behind him. "You coming with us Lucy?" She starts to make an excuse but upon seeing Naruto's facial expression she cant help but nod. Naruto is looking at her with hope and joy. She can't turn down such a hopeful face.

She walks back into the guild to get her things. When she walks back out Naruto is gone. She runs down the road and is able to catch up to Erza and the rest of them. "Oh Lucy are you coming with us?" Erza asks happy to have another mage with them. Lucy smiles and nods. "Yeah Naruto asked me to come!" Erza smiles and starts talking to the girl. They stop by Erza's house and they get her clothes.

Naruto had teleported to the train station an was waiting for the rest of the team. Hearing a low rumbling sound he turns and sees a huge cart full of luggage being pulled by Erza and the rest of the team. Erza pulls up next to him and the team spreads out. "Ah Naruto! Where are the rest of your clothes and equipment?" Erza asks him not seeing any bags. "Oh well this is the only set of clothes I have." Naruto answers holding his arms up and twirling a little bit showing off his kimono. Erza nods her head in understanding. "I too only have the essentials." She says proud of them. Everyone sweat drops and looks at the 15 foot high pile of bags and cases.

"Hehe yeah… So where are we going and what are we doing?" Naruto asks her not having any information. "Ah yes we are looking for a dark spell called Lullaby. Supposedly it is a spell that causes everyone who hears it to die. We need to stop whoever is looking for it." Everyone gulps hearing how dangerous the magic is. They all realize how serious this mission is as a train pulls up next to them. "Here get on this train we are heading to Onibus Town." Erza says walking onto the train with the rest following.

They all take their seats close to each other on the train."I was just finishing up another mission when I head two dark guild members talking about how they unsealed lullaby. Our mission is to hunt down the dark guild Eisenwald." Erza says going on to tell them all about the guild and its members. "What's a dark guild?" Lucy asks never hearing the term before. "Ah yes I forgot we have two newbies with us today. Well dark guilds are magic guilds who have taken evil jobs and been blacklisted by the magic council." Erza explains to them. Naruto and Lucy both nod their heads. "So what has this guild done to become a dark guild?" Naruto asks curiously. "Well supposedly there is a strong mage called Erigor who has done assassination contracts." Erza says staring at Naruto. Lucy shivers and Naruto closes his eyes in thought.

"So Naruto what kind of magic can you use?" Erza asks him. Everyone minus a motion sick Natsu turns towards Naruto being curious as well. "Oh well I actually manipulate others people magic. Like well lets says someone uses a ranged spell I can make it go into the air and disperse harmlessly. Other than that I just puch stuff!" He says with a wide smile. Everyone's eyes widen realizing how useful magic like that can be. "I have never heard of that kind of magic before. Is it an ancient magic?" Erza questions Naruto quirks his head to the side. "What's an ancient magic?" Lucy beats Naruto to the question. "Well ancient or lost magic is magic that has been wiped from history. Making it very rare" Gray says talking for the first time. As soon as he finishes his explanation an explosion rips through the train.

 **Authors note- Howdy boys and girls! Thanks for reading another chapter. Next chapter is gonna be full of fights and twists of my! This one was a little shorter cause I wanted to do the introductions and get them started. See you next time!**


	7. The False Gods Wrath

**Authors note- Hey howdy hi! I wanted to just say that i know my grammar is bad at best. I have always had trouble with it. So if you would like to beta this story please by all means contact me! I also have a few ideas in mind to make this story less cliche, but with that in mind i like the super overpowered Naruto stories. Thats why im writing one. I will also try to make the chapters longer! Also with regards to Naruto being a sad boy. In my story Naruto isn't the same Naruto as the before the great war. He saw sasuke die in front of him and failed to not only save his friends but literally every living person in his world. So he has a LOT of guilt and regret on his shoulders. That's why he ran away from his home because he can't face his mistakes. Now onto the story.**

 **The False God's Wrath**

An explosion ripped through the train sending people and luggage flying around. Erza, Lucy, and Gray are thrown from the train leaving only Natsu and Naruto inside. Naruto looks down and sees his clothes are covered in soot and ash. He clicks his tongue and starts to brush it off. A guy with black hair drawn into a spiky ponytail walks down the aisle. Seeing who was left on the train he laughs out loud. "I guess you Fairy Tail flies are unlucky enough to be stuck on here with me!" He threatens looking at Natsu's guild mark.

Natsu lets out a sickly moan in response and Naruto continues to brush off his nice white clothes."Never should of warn white...thought it would look cool with my hair...Noooo had to be white…" Naruto mumbles to himself. The strangers eyebrows twitch in annoyance for being ignored. "I'm talking to you flies!" He growls out at the two. Natsu just gurgles again and Naruto keeps cleaning. The stranger starts to impatiently tap his foot. "Are you deaf?" He asks reaching for Naruto. As soon as his hand touches Naruto's collar he is suddenly looking at the ceiling.

Confused as to what is happening the stranger realises he is currently on his back with Naruto holding him down still wiping off his clothes. No matter how much he struggles he can't get free. Its like he was being pinned down by a building not a man. "Hey let me go!" He yells as he struggles to get free. Naruto finally finishes his cleaning and looks down at the man. "Were you the one who got my clothes dirty?"

The man smiles darkly. "I will do a lot worse than get your clothes dirty if you let me up" He threatens knowing he has to buy time for his guildmates to rescue him. Much to his surprise though he feels the vice like grip on his wrists loosen. Naruto stands up off of the man. "Alright let's see what you have got." Naruto says giving the stranger some room. The man jumps to his feet and laughs. "How dumb can you fairies be? You should never give away the advantage to a superior opponent! **Knuckle Shadow** " He yells. The strangers shadow twists and morphs into multiple fists before shooting towards Naruto.

Countless fists speed towards Naruto. Before anyone can blink they all impact directly. "That's one idiot fairy down. Time for the second." The stranger says turning to a slowly recovering Natsu. Before he can attack however a voice calls out. "I would never give away an advantage to a superior opponent. To you however I don't even need to be conscious to beat." The man's head whips around to stare at Naruto. All of the shadow fists hit him in vital spots, but instead of doing any damage they stopped moving. Almost like they ran into a steel wall. "Shikamaru was stronger than you as a kid. This is really just embarrassing honestly" Naruto taunted waving his hand and dispersing the magic. The stranger panics and looks at the still downed Natsu. He smiles as he realises he can take a hostage. He opens his mouth and looks towards Naruto about to taunt him.

When he looks back up the only thing he sees are two blood red eyes with rings in them. They glowed with power and stared directly into his soul. "I would advise you to rethink harming my friends." Naruto growled out his voice no longer carefree but dark and laced with killing intent. The man flinched but was unable to look away almost like something was holding him in place.

Naruto's rinne-sharingan started to lazily spin. The tomoe in his eyes circling the rings in a hypnotising manner. The strangers eyes lost focus as he was put under a genjutsu. "Good. Now tell me who you are and what you are doing bombing this train." Naruto says just as the rest of the Fairy Tail team jump back on the train ready to fight. "My name is Kageyama. I am an Eisenwald mage. I was bringing Lullaby back to my guild when I saw you were from Fairy Tail and couldn't help myself."

Erza walks up and says. "Where is Lullaby?" Kageyama puts his hand in his coat and pulls out a demonic flute. It is made of dark wood and has a skull with three eyes on top. The rest of the guild party gets closer and stares at the flute. "This thing creeps me out." Lucy says shivering. Natsu shakily gets up to his feet and grabs it from Kageyama's hand and puts it in his pocket. "Well at least we got it before he delivered it to his guild." Gray says shrugging. They all turn to leave knowing the train employees will of called the rune knights and that they will take care of Kageyama.

They make it off the train when a wind picks up and ruffles all of their clothes. Lullaby falls out of Natsu's pocket. Before it can hit the ground a cushion of wind grabs it and carries it over to a pale man with a scythe. "Thanks for delivering this!" He yells before hopping on his scythe and flying away. "Dammit!" Natsu yells before jumping and flying away after him with Happy. The rest of the group yells and chases after the mage.

It takes a few minutes for the group to catch up with Natsu. When they do they see a beaten and bloodied Natsu on the steps outside of a train station. A crying Happy is on his chest. "Natsu!" Erza yells and they all group around him. Erza leans down and checks for a pulse. "He is alive!" She says happily to the relief of the group."Happy what happened?" Naruto asks the talking cat wondering how Natsu could lose. "Natsu and I caught up to the scythe guy. After a fight Natsu beat him up. He said his name was Erigor and talked to Natsu! He was just stalling till the guy's friends came and ganged up on Natsu! He took a few out but there were just too many!" Happy gets out between sobs.

The group stare into at the train station right as the intercom clicks on. "Hello and welcome to the first performance of the Eisenwald band!" The intercom blares out. Everyone's eyes widen as a beautiful flute starts playing over the intercom. The sound is dark and haunting and it works its way around the station. The first person to fall is a civilian on his way to work. Every other civilian in the area falls lifelessly to the floor. Followed shortly after by Happy, Lucy, Gray, and erza in that order. After a minute the only person left living in the entire town is Naruto.

Realizing what just happened Naruto's eyes widen. A dark stormcloud pulls together over the town. Rain starts pouring down drenching everything. The world seems to be crying for the hundreds of lives lost in an instant. "HAHAHA DID YOU LIKE THAT PERFORMANCE FAIRIES? OH WAIT I FORGOT! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" The annoying voice of Erigor blares out of the intercom. As soon as he says this all of the rain freezes in mid-air. Naruto looks up at the building in a rage. A column of dark blue chakra spills out of Naruto shattering the front of the building and the ground under its weight.

Erigor and his friends fall to their knees as a tremendous pressure pushes them down. They are unable to move an inch. As they all freak out the only sound that can be heard is someone slowly walking towards them. None of them had ever felt something like this. It was like death itself was walking towards them. Each step the stranger took countless flashes of their own death is horrific ways went through their minds. After what felt like an eternity the footsteps stopped at the 5 inch thick metal door they had locked themselves behind.

The door to the room didn't make a noise as a black ball slowly enveloped it. The ball receded leaving nothing in its place. Erigor and his friends strained to look up only to see one of the Fairy Tail mages. "How are you still alive? Didn't you hear Lullaby?" Naruto reigns in his chakra letting the occupants of the room move easily. "Of course I did. I am unable to die. My friends weren't so lucky." Before Erigor can say anything naruto raises his hand and snaps his finger.

Everyone in the room finds themselves in a weird new place. There are floating balls of stone everywhere. The sky is a ever-changing expanse of color. They are all on one of these floating planets. "Where are we?" One of the mages asks. "We are in my pocket dimension. I teleported all of us here so we won't have to worry about other people." Naruto watches them all stand up and assume fighting positions. "That just means we can kick your ass without anyone stopping us." Erigor says summoning a gust of wind to let him fly.

Naruto bursts out in a dark peal of laughter. He laughs so hard a tear comes to his eye. "I think you misunderstand something. I didn't take you here to fight. I brought you here to show you your place beneath my feet." Naruto says before the gust of wind Erigor was fighting on disappeared letting him fall to the ground. Right as he is about to hit the ground he finds himself stopped inches above the ground. He tries to take a breath of relief only to find he can't. Opening his eyes he realises he is being held by the throat.

Naruto is holding Erigor in one hand. "Before I begin I want you to know what you are up against." Naruto says. Dropping erigor to the ground he turns and looks towards one of the planets in the distance. The thing is easily as big as the planet they live on. Naruto raises his hands up. " **False God's Prayer"** Naruto says clapping his hands together in a praying motion. A deafening shockwave shoots out and cleanly cuts not only the panet they are on, but also the distant one in two. They can clearly see the core of both planets. Molten metal shoots towards them as the core starts to explode on their planet. Before it can reach them Naruto snaps and both planets are pulled back together.

No one is able to speak as they watch what can only be described as a god turn towards them. "Now let us begin" Is all that Naruto says before he blurs out of view. A hand bursts out of a random mages chest with such force that his chest explodes in a rain of gore.

That signalled the start of the massacre of almost 50 mages. Naruto killing each in a new and horrific way. 10 of them died before they even realized what was going on. The next few died before they started fighting back. Everytime one of the mages launched an attack Naruto would purposely get hit by it. Each time showing that even their combined attacks were unable to even dirty his clothes.

Two minutes later everything was silent. No one was left standing. Naruto looks around at the bodies for a second before snapping again. Each of the mages jump up and take a deep breath. They all look down at their bodies expecting to see horrific wounds but there is nothing. They all looked perfectly okay. Realizing that they were brought back to life they stared at the person who did it. "The only reason you live is because I have willed it. My friends wouldn't want me to kill you so I haven't. You will give me Lullaby and turn yourselves into the Rune Knights without telling anyone of what happened here. You will never speak of Lullaby again. If you break one of my rules I will not be so nice. Do I make myself clear?"

Each of the mages desperately nod their heads remembering how easily this man picked them off. Like they were nothing but specks of dirt he was removing. Naruto snapped his fingers again and they were back to the train station. Erigor hurriedly hands over Lullaby before running away. The other mages follow suit scurrying away as quickly as they could.

Naruto walks back outside and looks at all the dead bodies on the ground. He then goes and brings each of them back to life before wiping their memories of the event. Leaving only his guildmates left. He carries them back onto the train and sets them back in their seats. Placing Lullaby back in Natsu's pocket he brings everyone back. He wipes their memory and smiles.  
"Well at least we got it before he delivered it to his guild." Gray says. They all nod and step off the train knowing the rune knights will be here soon for Kageyama.

 **Authors note- Alright guys that was the next chapter! We see a peek into more of Naruto's power. I would like to say that Naruto is not usually so violent but failing to protect his friends once again set him off. Hopefully we will see you next time!**


End file.
